


ART: Red pants

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Digital Painting, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Red Pants Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's secret wanking habits are not so secret anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Red pants

(bigger, non-blurry versions o.O here:)

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/111806739633/sherlocks-secret-wanking-habits-are-not-so-secret)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/42893.html)

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/109721/109721_original.jpg)   



End file.
